Innocent Blood
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: Formerly titled Save Me. Curiosity killed the cat, but what happens when Yugi Motou's helpful nature winds him up in the hospital? Under revision. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Table of Contents

Table of contents:

Prolouge/trailer ~

Part I ~ A diamond In the Rough (3 parts)

Part II ~ Forgotten Innocence

Part III~ Angel by Your Side (5 parts)

Part III ~ The Lost get Found (4 parts)

Part IV~ Healing Begins (3 parts)

Part V~ Wedding Belles (8 parts)

Part VI~ Gone

Part VII~ In Better Hands Now

Epilouge ~

Deleted Scenes and Blooper Reel.

Rating: T

Warnings: Rape, Language, songfics and Christian Themes.

Authoress: Random Kat

Beta: DreamixAngel

* * *

><p>Cast (Canon):<p>

Yugi Motou

Atemu/Yami Motou

Ryou/Ryo Bakura

Akefia Bakura

Joey Wheeler

Tristan Taylor

Tea Gardener

Marik Ishtar (Hikari)

* * *

><p>Cast (Oc):<p>

Annastasia 'Annie' Jonee (Pronounced Joan-eh)

Chance Jonee

Chase Jonee

Felicity Jonee

Aron Jonee

Shane Jonee

John Jonee

Kailah Okami

Tevin Okami

Elicia (Pronounced like Alicia) Jonee

Arianna Nainnra (Pronounced Nay-n-Rah)

Rian (Pronounced like Ryan) Nayr


	2. Trailer

Prolouge/Trailer

**_If anyone would actually like to make this trailer, please feel free to, and if you do, send me the link!_**

* * *

><p>(<em>The Lost get Found<em> by Britt Nicole plays in the backround, It's pouring rain.)

Through one mistake, his life was changed forever.

_Yugi is shown running into an dark alley, in the pouring rain._

One decision cost him his innocence and trust.

_A scream is heard._

One decision leads a troubled child to Life.

_A cross's silhouette is seen_

Through this decision, his life will be saved.

Though the ride is heartbreaking and seemingly unending, a single ray of hope remains in the form of a teen girl, guiding his path.

_A flash of chocolate hair zips across the screen._

From the Director of _Someday Soon_ and _Hundred More Years_...

_Innocent Blood _

Coming soon to computers everywhere.


	3. A Diamond in the Rough Pt1

I hope the revised version will be better, and longer, so without further ado, please enjoy the first revised chapter of Save Me.

**_Note: Ann speaks with a thick southern accent._**

**_Another Note: I know Ann seems kinda klutzy, but she's just really nervous._**

* * *

><p>Save me<p>

Chapter 1

~Yugi's POV ,Domino High, Mr Towle's history classroom, 9:30 am (first class of the day)~

Plopping down in my seat and gathering my books out for today's lesson like the rest of the half-asleep class.

Awaiting the start of the teacher's droning, I rested my head in my palm, looking expectantly at Mr. Towle. Said teacher was sitting at his desk, looking rather impatient. The muffled sound of shoes padding against the school hallway became gradually louder until a slightly frazzled brunette burst through the door, panting heavily.

"I'm terribly sorry for bein' late, Mistah Towle, My alarm clock didn't go off like it was supposed to." Said the girl, a slight blush coloring her cream-colored cheeks.

Mr. Towle shook his head, muttering unkind words under his breath. "Now that you're finally here, you can take a seat over by Ms. Gardener."

The girl calmly strolled over to her designated seat and dug out her textbooks, preparing for the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the newbie?" Joey asked through a mouthful of cafeteria food.<p>

Tea nodded. "I was going to talk to her, but she bolted as soon as class let out."

As if on cue, the girl stumbled into the lunchroom, grabbing her plate and making her way outside. Tea rose to follow her, the rest of the gang in tow.

* * *

><p>*Annie's POV*<p>

Looking down at the plate of tasteless globs of random substances that could hardly be called food. I raised a spoonful of orange goop to eye level, attempting to determine what the hell it was when, HOLY CRAP! The f#&ing thing growled at me, I swear. Hmm...isn't this the part where I panic?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will the Evil Orange Goop cause Annie to panic? Or will calmness prevail? 5 reviews are your ticket to the next exciting chapter remake of 'Save Me'<strong>_


	4. A Diamond in the Rough Pt2

~ Annie's POV~

It's incredible how un-accepting society has become. Perhaps I brought it on myself, running around the school, screaming about orange space gunk killing us all, but I could be wrong.

The outburst did, however get several guys attention... in the wrong way, but oh well, can't win em' all.

After a long day of weird looks and wide clearance in the hallways, the final bell rang, I being the school lover I was, nearly trampled everyone trying to get out of the classroom. Walking down the hall, I heard the starting of a scuffle.

"Less talk, more fists, Kaiba!"

"Wheeler, as much as I would love to watch you make a fool of yourself, I have a company to run."

Turning down the hall, I noticed a blonde yelling at a very familiar brunette. I smirked, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>~No one's POV~<p>

"What's wrong Kaibah, Run outah puppies to kick?"

Kaiba, Joey, and the rest of the gang turned to see a girl standing behind them, leaning on a locker, twirling a lock of her Dark chocolate hair around her finger.

"Hn. I Didn't realize there would be two mutts in this school." Kaiba sneered.

She stood in front of the CEO, her 5'11 nearly matching his 6 foot height, glaring at each other.

"Ah didn't know they let Jack-asses intah this place either." The girl retorted, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I don't have time for this."

The girl's hands curled into fists, shaking from barely-controlled rage.

"Jus' lahke you don't have time for your brothah, I see." She snarled, blue-green eyes narrowing.

"Typical, just like your stepfather, Pig-headed, arrogant and a horrid excuse for a human being."

The girl whirled around, storming out of the hall, forgetting her books entirely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi everyone! Uhm... I just wanted to check in and see where the hell my reviewers got off to? I haven't got any reviews for the trailer or the epilouge and I don't want to waste my time redoing a fic no one's reading.<strong>_


	5. NOTE

Hi everyone, RK here! I'm currently rewriting Save Me and I'm editing up a storm! And I need your help.

Was there a particular scene in Save me you liked but wanted it to be a bit longer?

Can you answer some of these questions for me?

_**Pairings**_ (No Yaoi or Yuri please):

Should Annie and Yugi fall in love or just be friends?

Any other parings?

_**Scenes:**_

Ice Fight (Chapter 3) Keep, Delete or Edit?

DDR (Chapter 4) Keep, Delete or Edit?

Mind Link (Chapter 4) Keep, Delete or Edit?

**F_uture Scenes:_**

Just Plain Awkward: Yugi accidentally walks in on Annie getting out of the shower and discovers a shocking secret about his housemate. Add or Forget It?

Nightmare (slight romance): Yugi has a nightmare, Ann comforts him. Add or Forget It?

Wedding Belles: Ann's adopted brother, Chance, invites her to his wedding in North Florida, Yugi tags along and is suprised to see Ryou and Bakura there. Add or Forget It?

Cupid's Arrow: Ann's adopted brothers, Chance and Chase, decide to play matchmaker, leading to several awkward situations.


	6. A Diamond in the Rough Pt3

Since the outburst two days ago, no one has seen the girl outside of classes. And rumors were flying, many people swearing up and down they saw her heading towards an alley on the outskirts of town every night. Some thought she was a prostitute, others claiming she lived in the alley.

Yugi thought differently, Things didn't add up and it was becoming more suspicious every day.

* * *

><p>He was coming around the corner, fixing to put up his textbooks in his locker when he noticed the girl banging on hers.<p>

"Piece ah junk." She muttered, sliding to the floor and fingering a hole in her leggings.

With her just across the hall, he got a much better look at her. Dark chocolate hair cascaded down in a straight line, ending just below her lower back, the dark hair striking against her pale skin. Sideswept bangs rested over her left eye, which had a white, jagged scar running from just below her eyebrow, ending at her collarbone. The aquamarine orbs were glued to the floor, finding a speck on the floor quite interesting.

Pulling the homework out of his locker and shutting the door, he turned to her. "Would you like some help?"

She nodded, moving out of the way.

After battling the locker for several minutes, Yugi finally pried the door open.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He blushed.

Offering her hand, she spoke. "Annie Jonee."

Yugi shook the offered hand. "Yugi Motou."

Looking down at her silver watch, Annie spoke. "I must be getting home now, see you later!"

He watched her scramble down the hall, not noticing that a page of her homework had fallen and was now lying on the cold laminate. "Annie, wait!"

She was already out the door.

It was then he made the decision that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun! Hiya everyone, Hope you're enjoying Innocent Blood. I don't know if there are any anonymous reviewers out there, but if so, the anonymous reviews are allowed, just so you know. <strong>_

**_Reviews are my brain food; no reviews, less chapters, less often. I have a goal of 50 reviews before the story is over, in about 15 or so chapters._**

**_ Also, feel free to pm me anytime with Ideas, comments, or if you just want to talk. I love pms as much as reviews!_**

**_Does anyone know a good 'ship name for Yugi/Annie, I like Wolfshipping but I'd like to know what you guys think._**


	7. Forgotten Innocence

**_Is anyone of you guys out there a good artist? I would like to request a drawing of Annie, I'll write a one-shot, songfic and an insert for your oc in the story of your choice. Pwease?_**

* * *

><p>He only wanted to return her papers, trying to be a good person. Yugi had soon regretted the decision, leading to his current predicament; loosing sight of Annie and being stuck in front of an seedy-looking alley.<p>

"Well, quite a looker we got here, boys." a sleazy looking man that appeared from the shadows.

To Yugi's terror, three other men were closing in on him. He screamed as loud as he possibly could before being knocked unconscious by a blow to the head.

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke to the sound of a monitor beeping and his head and lower regions pounding. Opening his eyes proved to be pointless, only angering the blinding headache that was threatening to split his skull.<p>

Whimpering at the pain, he went to rest his hand on his forehead but his wrist was gripped gently but firmly by a small hand.

"Easy, darlin'. Don't need ya rippin' out yah IV." A familiar southern drawl spoke.

Gathering enough strength to open his amethyst orbs, he finally realized where he was; the hospital.

Memories of the night before came flooding back, causing the youth to sob. He felt violated, angered and just dirty.

Annie pulled Yugi's shaking frame into her arms, gently rocking back and forth, lulling him to sleep."Shh."

At that moment, the doctor came bursting in, startling Yugi and sending him scrambling into the bed, he motioned for Annie to follow him.

_In one moment he lost everything; his trust, happiness and most of all; his innocence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, that was easily the crappiest chapter I have ever written... So, What were you guys for Halloween? I was a white cat. Please take my poll andor review.**_


	8. Angel by Your Side Pt1

The doctor stood in the hallway, Ann leaning on the wall, looking at him expectantly.

"I am afraid his mental injuries are much more extensive than the physical ones, Ms. Jonee. The damage to his body is minimal, save for some slight bumps and bruises and bit of tearing in his rectum, we can't keep him for very long." The doctor explained.

Annie sighed. "I realize that, sir. My sister is a rape victim; perhaps she can be of assistance in his healing process. We understand what he is going through, maybe he could stay with us?"

"I would have to speak to his parents or guardians about the arrangement, but it could be a step in the right direction." At that, the doctor turned, walking towards his next patient.

Annie glanced through the window behind her, seeing the broken teen on the bed who was increasingly reminding her of herself.

_~She felt alone. _

_Her parents were dead._

_Her brothers were adopted._

_What did she do wrong?~_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gathered her wits to face Yugi and his friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And... The plot thickens!<em>**

**_Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for your lovely support! I have another chapter ready to be posted, so it should be up today or _****_tomorrow._**

**_Trivia: What is Annie's birthdate? _/_/1988 (Age 23)_**

**_If you can answer correctly (without looking at my profile) I'll pm you a chapter preview!_**


	9. Angel by Your Side Pt2

_**A big thanks to my beta, DreamixAngel, for putting up with my random bouts of nonsense. :) *Large round of applause***_

_I can't say that everything's okay_  
><em>'Cause I can see the tears you're crying<em>  
><em>And I can't promise to take the pain away<em>  
><em>But you can know I won't stop trying<em>

_**Angel by Your Side- Francesca Battisteli**_

It had been a rough weekend, to say the least. Yugi refused to speak to anyone, he simply curled into a ball, dead to the world, occasionally crying into someone's chest. Even his closest friends couldn't get a word out of him.

The doctors offered to give him some therapy to help him heal mentally, but he wouldn't hear of it and just shook his head, going back to his own world as he curled back into his little ball.

Every day, Atemu, Tea, Joey and Tristan would come to see their friend. Shortly after they would get there, Annie would arrive. She wouldn't say a word, simply watch Yugi silently.

Sunday came and went, the group leaving a little earlier than usual, leaving Yugi and Annie alone.

"I understand that you're hurtin' and nothing I do can stop that right now, but I am here for you, anytime." She reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a dark blue Motorola Razor phone* and handed it to him.

"If you need to talk, my home number is the first one on the contacts screen,"

Yugi stared at the phone in his palm, as Annie left, promising to stop by on Monday.

~Monday~

Yugi was finally released from the hospital on that day, his injuries having healed up nicely, save for a few lingering bruises. Elicia, Annie's older sister, had been overjoyed to hear that Yugi would be living with them over the summer and would be meeting Ann at their house.

Looking through the rear-view mirror in her truck, Annie could see Yugi staring out the window, lost in thought, as she turned into the driveway of her home.

_"I wish there was some way to comfort him."_

The Jonee sisters' home was a three-bedroom single level, with meticulously groomed landscape.

A raven haired woman was chopping vegetables in the kitchen, her olive eyes resting on the Midnight Blue Ford F150 as it pulled up next to the emerald 2000 Corvette.

The house was a one-story, blue and beige with light mocha shutters. It seemed just right for three people.

Annie gently urged Yugi inside, opening the door and holding a bag from the hospital.

The small entryway opened up into a large county-style kitchen, where a raven haired girl was chopping vegetables. The kitchen was large and inviting, the white walls and light hardwood floor gave it a laid-back feel. Clear glass on several cabinets allowed the display of dishes, giving it a modern-meets-southern look.

_"Wow, this place is nice," _thought Yugi, taking in his surroundings.

"Wilma, I'm home!" Joked Annie

The ravenette chuckled. "I was wondering when you would get here."

Eyeing the vegetables and the stew pot on the stove, Ann spoke. "Anything I can do?"

Elicia turned and surveyed the kitchen, her gaze landing on Yugi. "Get him settled in, I'll worry about supper."

Ann nodded, motioning Yugi to follow. He did follow, but walked slower as if he's afraid.

Walking into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, she took him down a tiny hallway, opening the door to his temporary room.

Beige walls with small, orange stripe, chocolate coloured curtains and a birch wood floor, desk and a dresser along the side of the bed gave the room a kind of boyish look.

Setting the hospital bag down on the green, black and brown striped bedspread, Annie turned to her companion, a nostalgic smile on her face.

"This used tah be my younger brothah's room. He stayed here for about three months until he went back to help Momma n' Daddy. Elicia and I meant to redecorate this room, but didn't have the heart to do it."

Images flooded Annie's mind of the good times she had with her brother before he had left.

_"Don't cry, you don't want to upset Yugi by making him feel unwelcome."_ She thought.

Walking over to stand in the doorway, Annie spoke once more.

"Well, I'm going to go change and go help Ellie with supper. I'll come and get you when it's time to eat." She walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Yugi climbed under the covers, the toll of many sleepless nights making his eyelids feel like lead. He fell into a dreamless sleep, comforted by the cosy room and the feeling of safety.

Elicia watched her sister come out of Yugi's room, heading for her own, frowning as Annie stopped to look sadly at a photo on the wall before walking into her room, shaking her head.

Elicia sighed, adding a pound of hamburger to the soup she was making.

_Perhaps Yugi can help me heal, too._

A gentle shaking woke Yugi from his slumber. Elicia was standing over him, smiling kindly, a soup ladle in her right hand.

"Dinner is ready. Do you think you could get Annie? I need to set the table."

Yugi nodded silently, abandoning the warm sheets and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before standing.

He stretched several times before opening the door, heading into the hallway.

He noticed a medium-sized picture on the wall, with a dark metal frame.

It was a picture of Annie and a sandy-haired boy with crimson eyes, both grinning like Cheshire cats. The picture must have been taken at the beach, as Annie was wearing an off-white one-piece. It was high-cut, a crochet lace connecting the bathing suit's top and bottom.

The boy in the picture was wearing light blue, Hawaiian floral swim trunks and had a white towel over his shoulder.

Elicia answered his silent question as she walk past him. "His name is Rian. Annie dated him up until we moved here. They didn't think they could keep a long distance relationship. Ann thought he was the one, too."

Yugi continued to Annie's room, knocking on the door. She didn't hear him knock, as she was deep in thought, in the middle of changing out of her street clothes for something more comfortable.

Deeming her asleep, Yugi opened the door, reddening at what he saw.

Annie's cream-colored skin was exposed, her underwear leaving little to his imagination. She was currently pulling a shirt off its hanger, her back to him.

Frozen, Yugi simply stared at the oblivious brunette.

In several places her skin was horribly twisted, long pale scars overlapping across her body, the worst extending from her right thigh to just past her knee.

But the scars weren't the only thing Yugi noticed.

On her lower back a tattoo contrasted with her light skin. 'Walk by faith' was written in a dark purple script, a dove on either end, as if holding the text in the air.

A second tattoo was on her left shoulder, a stunning brown and white winged wolf.

In seemingly slow motion, Annie turned around, her eyes widening.

She screamed at the sight behind her.

_*** I Finally got the Just Plain Awkward scene in this chapter! Yay***_

_***Tried to add more of Annie and Yugi's feelings and thoughts and tried and introduce Rian into the story as well, he'll become an important character later on.***_

Rian is pronounced like Ryan

Annie's bathing suit: http:/ /www. divine secrets of adomestic diva. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011 /07/crochet- bathing- suit .jpg

*Ann's phone: http:/ panasystem. com /ebay /Motorola% 20V3% 20Blue. jpg

Ann's Tattoo (Back): http:/ / www .rankmytattoos. com/f /wmimages/ christian-tattoo- 118199473 513533. jpg

Ann's Tattoo (Shoulder): http:/ /static .lulilab. com/1020/starsz/tabimages/ WingedWolf .jpg

Thanks to:

Alice's Sister

AmiaraDemon

BloodGoddess

CharraCharraNya

cutebajanqueen

DreamixAngel

FireFox Vixen

HeartXCrossbones

lonewolfgirl-sademo588

midnight13731

PuppyProngs

SailorXPrincessXHalloween

Sammiieeoo

SecretHikari

Xiaoqing

cmoverkitty

Crescent Moon Lady

HikariYugi

ImmortalAngel92

Redglowingheart

Roxie-fearlessstorm

the2016TC

insanesanity8393

For 23 Favs & Alerts! That blows my mind!

Elicia:http:/ /i 558 .photo bucket .com / albums /ss26/ N3rdyMuffiN /Green_eyes- Anime. jpg

Ann and Elicia's house: http:/ /alt. coxnews web. com/ cnishared /tools/shared/ mediahub/01 /18/00/ slideshow _1001819084 _1107WHATYOUGET _HOMES_SUB_5070160. JPG .jpg

Kitchen: http:/www. houseinterior design. net /wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/05/Country-Kitchen-Design .jpg

Annie's Bedroom :http:/ / thelennoxx .files. word press. com/ 2009/09/jfjfof. jpg

Elicia's Bedroom:http:/ / sandraespinet .typepad .com/ .a/6a00e 55194 2682 883 3014e 8916 4946 970d -800 wi

Chase/Yugi's bedroom:http:/ /1. bp .blogspot .com/-5 Aznlc2wJUY/T l4zzXBgjkI/AAAAAAA AARI/UQ 6m2xfDzf g/s1600 /09_9 10-495x3 64. jpg

Living room:http:/ /www. jamieher zlinger. com/ blog /wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/11/885-06a0004- rebalance .jpg


	10. News

News:

I have a new poll up, please vote! It will only take a second!

I have a new info-story, an in-depth look at my ocs, so if you have any questions about the Jonee's or Okami's, please look there.

Mind Over Matter has been updated as of 1/9/2012, please take a look and leave a review.

I'm mulling over posting a few of the scrapped ideas from Innocent Blood, what do you think?


	11. Angel by Your Side Pt3

Yugi scrambled out of Annie's room, mortified. He'd thought she was asleep! 'Idiot! What were you thinking!' He thought, shaking his head to get the image of Annie out of his mind, with his face covered in a colour to rival the reddest tomato.

Annie finished dressing quickly, opened the door and walked into the kitchen without another word. She prayed he wouldn't bring up the what he had seen as she felt awkward enough right now. She sighed: he'd most likely seen the scars from the accident and that upset her greatly.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a tense affair to say the least. Elicia raised her eyebrow when Annie had stormed in, Yugi slinking in after her. Both of their faces were as red as ripe tomatoes.<p>

Yugi couldn't look at Annie without blushing so he ate quickly and walked back to his room without a single word.

Both teens seemed to be walking on eggshells around each other and, though it was pretty funny to watch them act so cautious, Elicia feared whatever had disturbed them could be pushing them apart.

When she heard Yugi's door close, Elicia turned to her adoptive sister. "You two are acting so strangely, but you seemed to be fine before dinner... Did something happen?"

Annie blushed, giving a nod. "I was in my room, changin', n' Yugi came in while I was puttin' on my top. He saw all the scars from the car crash, Ellie." She paused, taking a deep breath. "And now things are so awkward I can hardly stand it."

Elicia burst into laughter. "So that is what this is all about? My goodness, y' are making a mountain out of a molehill!"

Annie was about to retort when the door opened and a 7-year-old with light chocolate hair walked in.

Elicia smiled at her niece. "Hello, Kesi. Did you have fun at Chance and Lena's?"

Kesi nodded excitedly. "Hmmhm! Aunt Lena made me a new dress, see?" She pointed to the dress she was wearing, a light green sundress with an emerald sash.

* * *

><p>~ Meanwhile<p>

Yugi sat on his bed, pondering the events that had unfolded an hour earlier. He sighed: he could have reacted better. Standing there and gaping like a deer in the headlights wasn't the most flattering option.

He was pulled out of his musings when the front door opened and a new, much more cheery voice had added to the soft murmurs of the Jonee sisters.

Curious, Yugi stood, opening his door and peeking into the cream-colored hallway. Hearing more than the two voices he had come to know, he followed them cautiously until he reached the living room.

Annie was sitting on the couch, Kesi cuddled up to her with her face hidden in Annie's neck.

As Yugi walked into the room, the three girls glanced up at him.

He was now able to see Kesi: she looked like a younger version of Annie, with light chocolate hair that was pulled into a curly ponytail and fastened with emerald ribbons. Her eyes were a blue-green, but they were more blue than green.

She looked at Annie, then to Yugi, and back at Annie, a confused expression blooming across her face.

"Mommy, who's that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


End file.
